marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
| team = | ally = | fam = (Father) (Mother) (Uncle) (Aunt) (Love Interest) (Ex-Girlfriend) (Love Interest) | ssm = all | voice = Josh Keaton | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Spider-Man is from the Non MAU series . Peter Parker, who goes by the superhero name Spider-Man, is a costumed vigilante. Based in New York City, he lives by the phrase "With great power comes great responsibility." Biography Early life The early history of Peter Parker is largely unknown. At some point, his parents and were killed. He was sent to live with Richard's older brother and his wife . He once was friends with when they were both very young. Because Eugene kept taking his clothes off, Peter nicknamed him Flash. Peter spent most of his life as a geek, picked on by other children. Peter and Flash grew apart until it got to the point where Flash bullied Peter. He later befriended and . He and Gwen were friends with , whose father was friends with Richard. They were close and considered each other to be brothers. However, Eddie was older and graduated before Peter. Becoming Spider-Man After being bitten by a spider genetically altered by radiation during a field trip to , Peter was endowed with super powers and sets out to fight crime as a costumed superhero named Spider-Man. At first though, he used his powers to get money by fighting a wrestler named Crusher Hogan. After defeating the wrestler, he found out that if he wanted to obtain any cash he must first sign a contract with , the manager. Peter refused and Sulivan didn't give him any money. Peter complained that it was not fair. Edwards returned by saying that it was not "his problem." Just as Peter was about to leave, a burglar came out of Sulivan's office with some stolen money. As the burglar fled he ran past Peter who, did nothing, to get back at Sulivan for not giving him any money, claiming it was "not his problem." As Peter returned home he found that Uncle Ben had been shot and killed by a crook, because the criminal wanted Ben's car. Enraged, Peter went after the criminal as Spider-Man, and confronted the killer in an old warehouse. He found it to be none other than the burglar that he had allowed to pass. Overcome with guilt, Peter vowed to use his powers for good, remembering his uncle's words that, "With great power comes great responsibility." High School The night before school started, Spider-Man foils an attempted bank robbery. The next day, Peter arrived at school and told Gwen and Harry that he was determined to get a date with , though both she and Flash humiliated him in front of everyone. After school, Peter and Gwen were offered an internship at the lab of Dr. , where Peter had been given his powers. Both accepted. Peter went to Harry's home, where Harry's father congratulated him on his new career. Toomes, taking the name "Vulture," broke in wearing a winged suit and kidnapped Norman. Peter slipped out to don his Spider-Man costume and pursued Vulture. He succeeded in rescuing Norman but lost sight of Vulture in the fight. Later, Peter went to the lab where he met up with Gwen, Eddie, and Connors. When he found out he would not be paid for the internship, he decided to sell pictures of himself as Spider-Man to . He met the editor-in-chief who was unimpressed by him and threw him out. That night, Norman was attacked by Vulture once more. When Spider-Man tried to stop him, he was fired upon by the , who distracted him while Vulture chased Norman's limousine. While being pursued by the Enforcers, he followed after Vulture and ended up defeating him while getting the assassins off his back. When he returned home, Aunt May gave him a curfew to ensure he didn't come home late again. She then gave him a slice of pie. In Dr. Connors' laboratory, Connors demonstrated to Peter, Gwen, and Eddie a new potential source of clean energy: genetically modified s. After Gwen and Peter leave, Connors' colleague, , attempted to upgrade the lab's electrical filters. However, he fell into the tank and was sent to the hospital. There he was found to be emitting strong electrical fields and was placed in quarantine. Max was further angered when a doctor explained that, although he was stable, he must wear a special suit to contain this emitted bioelectricity. Peter was assigned to tutor a popular girl named . He was attempting to teach her science in a cafe when an angry Max entered and accidentally short circuited the power. Max then left. Peter, believing him to be dangerous, pursued him as Spider-Man. Peter managed to photograph Max and remove his mask. Max became enraged and attacked, but fled while Peter is distracted by a phone call from Aunt May. The following day Peter discovered that his photographs had not developed properly. He was still able to identify the man he fought as Max. He met with Dr. Connors, Eddie, and Gwen to seek a way to contain Max, who had been attacked by the police. Meanwhile, Max decided to seek help from the lab. Max arrived at the lab and became aggressive, threatening Connors' wife, . Eddie distracted him long enough for Peter to lead the girls to safety and return as Spider-Man. Max, calling himself "Electro," began to fight with Spider-Man. The battle led the pair out from the lab into the rain, where Spider-Man spotted a radio tower beside a pool. He knocks Electro into the water, causing him to short circuit into unconsciousness. At school the next day, Peter talked to Liz in the hall. She was complimenting his tutoring when the popular students approached. Liz quickly changed her attitude, acting rude, and walked away to protect her reputation. J. Jonah Jameson shot down Peter's idea to sell him pictures of Spider-Man in action immediately and kicked him out of his office. However, Jameson had actually stole Peter's ideas as his own and published a contest. Peter later managed to win the contest as a result of taking pictures of Spider-Man fighting the Lizard, whom Dr. Connors' had accidentally turned himself into as a result of experimenting with lizard DNA. Despite Peter having never shown anything that linked Connors to the Lizard, this action alienated Peter from his friends at the ESU lab particularly Eddie. An upset Peter decided to take a vial of the same gene cleanser that cured Dr. Connors and use it to "cure" himself of his spider powers, but he decided to keep it for later, remaining Spider-Man for the time being. Parker then noticed that his aunt was having trouble paying the bills given to her, as he looked at them, and saw that they were all past due. His aunt then told him about , who Peter immediately did not like just from her description. Peter then swung over to Osborn's house to help Harry study, but then he received an e-mail from The Daily Bugle saying that they liked his photos, and wanted him to come to the Bugle immediately to get a pay-check for photos of Spider-Man. Peter left Harry hanging just so he could get his pay-check. When , the editor-in-chief of the Bugle first saw Parker, he just said that he was the kid who wasted his time the other day, and threw him out. Peter almost left, but Betty Brant, a person who works at the Bugle, helped drag him back in to get his pay-check. Jonah then gave him his money, and asked for a new set of Spider-Man pictures by deadline, which was two hours. He later tried stopping a crime that night, which was caused by and again. He trounced them as usual, but a new villain called the came in, and attack Spider-Man at a dump. It looked like Spider-Man was finally beaten when he was crushed by a garbage compacter, thanks to Shocker. However Spider-Man survived, and he lost his pay-check. He got a new one, and gave Jonah the photos. Harry complained on how Peter totally left him hanging, but he promised that he would help him out later. Spider-Man then foiled another robbery from Marko and O'Hern, and told them to tell Shocker that he wanted a rematch. However, thanks to foiling that robbery, he bailed out on Harry again who he called Peter worthless. There were then strange tremors going off in a straight line in New York, and Parker realized that it was Shocker. He then went after Shocker, and fought him again. Spider-Man won by bringing the entire house they were in down on top of Shocker. He then gave his photos to the Bugle, and got his money to help his aunt May with the bills. Shortly afterwards, Peter had to contend with Flint Marko and Alex O'Hirn, two crooks that he constantly arrested over the summer except now they were the supervillains Sandman and Rhino respectively. Peter learned from the latter, who had slipped into unconsciousness from dehydration, the identity of the Big Man: . As Spider-Man he confronted Tombstone in his office. Tombstone said that he ran all of the organized crime in Manhattan, and was fine with occasional heroes but not mass saviors like Spider-Man. He offers to pay Spider-Man if he avoids his crime and only fights low-level crime. Peter refuses and leaves. Peter got a date with Mary Jane Watson for the Fall Formal, but got a call from Jameson saying that a new villain, the , was attacking a party he was throwing for his son. Peter fought off the Goblin while still being able to keep the date. After a fight with Doctor Octopus, Peter contended the Goblin again on , only to discover his identity was Harry Osborn. When a came down onto Earth, Peter immediately snuck into Dr. Connors' lab to see it, but found the trying to steal it. As they fought, the ooze bonded to Peter, giving him new powers and abilities with which he defeated the . Doc Ock, meanwhile, got most of Peter's villains together to kill him, forming the . When Spider-Man defeated him, he began to wonder if the ooze was controlling him somehow. When the Sinister Six's attack gave Aunt May a heart attack, Peter became angry and cold to just about everyone, causing him to realize what the ooze, called the symbiote, was trying to control everything he did. Peter got rid of the symbiote and tried to freeze it to death, but Eddie caught him and stopped it. As Spider-Man escaped, Eddie desired to kill Peter, who he blamed for the symbiote's disappearance, as he took photos of the event, and Spider-Man, who he thought stole the symbiote. The symbiote subsequently bonded to Eddie creating . Venom stuck Spider-Man to a fence and then tried to kill Aunt May and Gwen, but Peter stopped him. After dinner, Gwen, who had been in love with Peter since they met, kissed Peter causing him to have mutual feelings. Over time, Peter continued to learn more about the Green Goblin and other villains. He tried to get close to Gwen and to finally admit his own feelings for her, but he was unable to do so before Liz Allan began a relationship with him the very moment of the turn of the year. Later, Gwen started dating Harry. Peter continued to have various random experiences, which only got worse when Venom revealed Peter's identity to the world. He was later arrested, where he finally ran into Black Cat's father who was the man who killed Uncle Ben. After Peter got out, he and Gwen finally admitted their feelings and decided to ditch their partners before they started dating. Peter subsequently broke up with Liz, much to her chagrin. In the end, the Green Goblin revealed himself to actually be Norman Osborn, having framed his son with the help of the Chameleon for his crimes. Furious, Spider-Man supposedly killed Osborn in one final fight. Harry quickly realized that if Gwen broke up with him, he may become Green Goblin and kill Peter. As such, Gwen was forced to continue dating Harry, which Peter reluctantly accepted. Powers and Abilities Peter is much stronger than a normal human being, allowing him to combat foes that would otherwise be able to overwhelm him and lift incredibly heavy objects. As such, Peter can handle injuries that would disable or kill ordinary humans with little discomfort. Peter is able to exert himself much longer than an ordinary person. Peter's body is very flexible, allowing him to contort himself into almost any position without losing balance. Peter's reflexes are much faster than a normal human. One of Peter's most useful abilities is his Spider-Sense. Peter is capable of sensing danger, via a buzzing sensation in his head. Peter is able to cling to any surface using only his hands, feet and back. Personality Relationships Aunt May Uncle Ben Gwen Stacy Mary Jane Watson Liz Allen Harry Osborn Norman Osborn Black Cat Background Spider-Man was voiced by Josh Keaton. Keaton recorded lines for the in but was replaced before airing by actor Drake Bell. This caused controversy among fans who wished to see Keaton reprise the role. Keaton did reprise the role as Ultimate Spider-Man in the video game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions'' along with 's Dan Gilvezan, 's Christopher Daniel Barnes, and 's Neil Patrick Harris. The symbiote suit's design as well as the flashback to Uncle Ben's death were directly influenced by the films ''Spider-Man'' and ''Spider-Man 3''. In the Comics Both Aunt May and Mary Jane figured out Peter's dual identities on their own. While Mary Jane was a relatively minor love interest in the series, she eventually married Peter. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Peter Parker (Earth-26496) at Marvel Database *Peter Parker (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Spectacular Spider-Man) Category:The Spectacular Spider-Man